icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Warlords Battlecry II
The publisher for Ubi Soft has decided for work this game, although this was prequel to Warlords Battlecry III which it was Enlight software publisher. This game is not Enlight software publisher. Warlords Battlecry II is a real-time strategy and role-playing game, developed by Strategic Studies Group (SSG) as the sequel to Warlords Battlecry. It was released on March 12, 2002. The game requires the player to build buildings and create units in order to defeat the enemy, whilst sending their hero on optional quests. The game is set within the world of Etheria. In the campaign the player must take control of one of the twelve races and capture all sixty-seven regions of the land in a non-linear manner. The player does this whilst assuming the role of a "Hero" which he or she has created. There are twelve different playable races, each with their own type of Hero, buildings and resource dependencies. The game was well received by critics and users alike, with an average score of 82/100 on Metacritic. Gameplay Primarily a real-time strategy game, the main objective of Warlords Battlecry II is to build up a base and army in order to fight enemies. A game will usually end when all but one of the players has been defeated, although there are some minor differences depending on which victory condition is selected. Most buildings and units are created by spending resources, while some buildings and units can also be summoned by certain units. There are twelve different playable races, each with its own strengths, weaknesses and resource dependencies. There are roughly a hundred and forty controllable units which will fight and, in some cases, build buildings. The game also features some basic Role-playing video game elements including leveling-up characters and completing optional quests. In addition to these units, the player controls a Hero which they have created before playing. The Hero is a unique unit which, as well as being able to fight and build buildings, can cast spells and receive quests. Depending on the outcome of a battle, the Hero will receive experience points and level up, as is common in many role-playing games. There are two main game modes: the campaign and skirmish mode. The campaign is non-linear, with a goal of conquering the entire continent of Etheria (the land in which the game is set). Skirmish games can be played against computer-controlled enemies and other human players. All the game modes and victory conditions available in the campaign are playable, as well as some multiplayer-only modes. The game also comes with a level editor. Development On October 4, 2001, SSG announced that a sequel to Warlords Battlecry was in development and was at the stages of beta-testing. The game was slated to feature a non-linear campaign (as opposed to the linear, story-driven campaign of the game's predecessor) and feature almost a hundred and forty different unit types (sixty of which would be brand new), twelve races (nine from the previous game, three created specifically for this game), 20 hero classes and more than a hundred spells and special abilities. Six days later, on October 10, 2001 a new official website was launched, featuring a summary of the game's features as well as screenshots, desktop wallpapers, message boards and information on the armies and races. Over the following months, details concerning the units and races were added to the website. After the game's release the website provided a source of official downloads. Patches, custom AIs, scenarios and tools were made available to download. On February 5, 2002 SSG released a 100MB demo of the game. It featured two maps, two playable races, and two spell spheres. It was made available for download from the German Ubisoft website. Ubisoft announced on February 21 that the game had gone gold and was on target for its release date of March 12. This target was met and on March 12 the game was released across the U.S., with a retail price of $39.99. Category:Windows Games Category:Official Games